Miss You
by WhiteLightning
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to the song “Miss You” by Social Code. – Bakura is gone, he left, and Ryou can’t quite seem to get over it... RyouxBakura


**"Miss You"**

**By WhiteLightning**

**Summary: **One-shot - Songfic to the song "Miss You" by Social Code. – Bakura is gone, he left, and Ryou can't quite seem to get over it...

**Author's Notes:** Well... I got this inspiration from just listening to the song. I was listening to what the lyrics were saying and I thought, "This would make a **great **fic!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. It's owned by Kazuki Takashi. And I also don't own the song "Miss You". It's owned by Social Code. So there.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (boyxboy) - RyouxBakura

* * *

_**I'm out here on my own,**_

_**I'm feeling lost and all alone.**_

Sighing, a boy with pure, snowy white hair gazed out his bedroom window. His soft, chocolate brown eyes scanned the area below. Outside there were children playing happily, laughing, like he used to do with _him_. It was such a beautiful day, just like _that day_.

Ever since _that day_, he'd been miserable, and lonely, even when his friends surrounded him. He couldn't get over it. He just couldn't.

Ryou Bakura left his room with another sigh, and walked down the stairs. When he got down, he stopped and sat down on he bottom stair.

_**I'm mad that you were gone.**_

_**And all my friends are moving on.**_

The young teen pondered for a moment. Ryou was so mad that _he_ was actually **gone**. At first, he was almost devastated that _he_ was going. Now he was just angry. And depressed. Though, he felt he was the only one with an actually loss out of it. It seemed to him that all his friends had almost forgotten, or just didn't care anymore. But Ryou couldn't stop caring. He cared too much.

_**I'll miss you forever,**_

_**I'll miss you always,**_

He didn't think he could get over it. Ever. It just something he didn't feel he would be able to do. Tears formed in his beautiful, chocolaty-brown eyes, and he quickly closed his eyelids to stop the tears from flowing. Ryou couldn't cry. Not now, not ever. He had to get over it; it wasn't an option.

_**Goodbye is so hard,**_

_**But I'll say it, anyway.**_

With that in mind, the boy rubbed his tears away. It wouldn't be easy, but Ryou would find a way to get over it... and get over _him_. All he needed to do was keep telling himself that there was no reason to be sad, or to cry. The teen was better off without _him_ around, anyway.

_**The silence after this disaster**_

_**Can't keep my laughter from healing all my pain.**_

Ryou laughed sadly. That wasn't true, and he knew it. But, no matter what, he still had to move on.

The white-haired boy slowly stood up. He sauntered over towards the living room. He wasn't really sure whether or not he should go in there. After all, it still had all his memories of _him_. Shrugging, Ryou decided that he might as well; he'd have go in there sooner or later, right? Glancing around, he noticed all the things that had gradually began to become covered with dust over the past month. It's been that long since he's actually been in there...

_**This story's getting old,**_

_**This dusty picture's growing mold.**_

Looking at all the things, he saw something that he could have sworn made his heart skip a beat. _There it was_... The last picture he'd taken with _him_. It was outside in the park, they were hugging and smiling, facing the camera. They actually looked happy.

Tears threatened to fall from Ryou's eyes once more, but he brushed them away again, and walked over to the coffee table with the picture on it. Picking it up, the teen proceeded to wipe some of the dust off to get a better look.

_Outside_...

_**I feel trapped inside this place.**_

That was the last time he'd been outside. _That day_, almost exactly one month ago. _That day_... The day that started it all.

_**If only once last time,**_

_**Just you and I**_

_**Could stand here face-to-face.**_

More tears came, but this time, he didn't care. Ryou let them fall. He missed _him_. He missed _him _so, so much... And he almost didn't **want** to get over it. Almost.

He wanted to hug _him_ again, and kiss _him_, and... He just couldn't bear it. His eyes closed as tears continued to flow down his pale cheeks. The white-haired teen dropped the picture and fell to his knees, crying and sobbing. It wasn't fair!

_**I'll miss you forever,**_

_**I'll miss you always,**_

_**Goodbye is so hard,**_

_**But I'll say it anyway.**_

_**The silence after this disaster**_

_**Can't keep my laughter from healing all my pain.**_

After an hour or so of just crying, Ryou finally calmed down, and, once more, wiped his tears away. He felt so weak and helpless... There was nothing the teen could do to get _him_ back. Nothing. The white-haired boy didn't stand up; instead he just sat there, remembering... Remembering _him_... Remembering _that day_.

_**Time stands still every time**_

_**You come to mind,**_

_**Just like it did that day**_

_**You chose to walk away.**_

_Nine teenage friends were lounging around in the white-haired boy's living room, chatting and having fun playing Duel Monsters._

"_Ryou?" a small, tri-coloured hair boy asked, looking up at his taller friend. "Can I... talk to you for a moment? ...In private?"_

_Everybody stopped what he or she were doing and turned to look at the one who spoke._

_Ryou blinked, his chocolate eyes showing confusion, but he nodded, anyway. "Sure, Yugi..."_

_They both stood up and walked into the kitchen from the living room._

"_Ryou..." the smaller one, Yugi, began, breathing deeply._

"_What is it?"_

"_I think it's best... Well, you see..."_

_The bigger of the two waited patiently, staring down at his friend with wonder clearly written on his face._

_Yugi took another deep breath before continuing, "Yami and I talked it over, and we think it would be best if Bakura left. He's only hurting you."_

_From inside the living room, a boy who looked almost exactly like Ryou tightly shut his eyes, knowing that "the shrimp" was right. He was merely causing Ryou pain, and the boy's silence only proved it._

_If he had not walked away and went upstairs just then, though, he would have heard Ryou say:_

"_Yugi... You're wrong. I love him."_

_**I'll miss you forever,**_

_**I'll miss you always,**_

_**Goodbye is so hard,**_

_**But I'll say it, anyway.**_

_**I'll miss you forever,**_

_**I'll miss you always,**_

_**Goodbye is so hard,**_

_**But I'll say it, anyway.**_

_Later that evening, Bakura confronted Ryou, while sitting on the couch._

"_Ryou..." he said sadly, not wanting to do this, but it **was** for the best._

"_What's up, Bakura?" Ryou asked, noticing the sadness it the other's voice. "Is... Is something bothering you?"_

_The older one closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "The shrimp... Yugi... is right, you know..."_

"_What?" Ryou blinked and remember the conversation his had with Yugi just earlier. "You... You heard?"_

"_Yes... He's right. I need to go. I'm only causing you pain here. I'm sorry."_

"_No... No, Bakura..." Ryou hugged him, but Bakura shoved him off._

"_I packed my stuff... I'm leaving!"_

"_No!"_

_Bakura stood up and ran up the stairs. The younger one never bothered to follow; he knew Bakura would be back down with his suitcase. And he was right._

"_You... You can't be serious." Tears started falling from his eyes. "No!"_

_Seeing his hikari cry, Bakura's eyes also began to form tears. This was hard for both of them. He blinked back the tears, he would **not** be seen crying, and stepped over to the door. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, and looked down. The usually evil and mean yami opened the door, and whispered, "I love you..." before leaving and slamming the door behind him, suitcase in hand._

_The one left in the living room just stared at the door unbelievingly..._

_**I'll say it anyway...**_

The white-haired boy could not believe he just thought about that. What about moving on and letting go? What about never thinking about it? And he was crying... What about not crying over it?

_**I'll say it anyway...**_

But he couldn't deny his feelings. Ryou was depressed beyond anything.

_**I'll say it anyway...**_

Yet, he knew he couldn't continue living like this.

Wiping his eyes, the teen stood up, determined to finally get over it. _That day _had been the worst day of his life, but he was still going to move on. Knowing that, he walked over to the door, the same door Bakura walked out of a month ago, and, with trembling hands, Ryou opened it and stepped outside, feeling the first bit of fresh air in so long.

He knew then he would always, always miss Bakura, and he would never forget the times they shared, but he also knew now was the time to move on. Perhaps they would see each other again... _Perhaps_...

And, smiling, he whispered to nothing but thin air, "I love you, too, Bakura..."

_**I'll miss you always...

* * *

**_

**A/N: **That was my first songfic! I've never even attempted one before. I finally actually read it over and edited it. Sorry about the mistakes before!

Please **review**! I'll be forever grateful if you do!


End file.
